Thinkin' Like Lincoln
This is my first Loud House fanfic! It was a normal day at the Loud House. The siblings were doing their usual activities except for Lincoln Loud. He was using his hypnotism kit he recently ordered. He and his best friend, Clyde, were learning how to hypnotize people. They were making good progress so far. Lincoln was using hypno goggles to hypnotize Clyde. Lincoln:( to the viewers) Me and Clyde found a new hobby, practicing hypnotism. Lincoln: Okay Clyde, when I snap my fingers, you'll no longer be in love with Lori. He snapped his fingers and Clyde came out of his trance. Lincoln: Let's see if it worked.(holds up a picture of Lori.) Clyde: Hey, it worked. I feel no emotions for Lori. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing though. Lincoln: This is awesome, Clyde! Just think of the things we could do with this thing. Lincoln daydreamed about hypnotizing people. He wanted to use it to make certain girls fall in love with him. He also thought about using it on his parents so they would do whatever he says. Clyde: Yeah, let's try it on your sisters. Lincoln: Good thinking, Clyde. In the living room, the girls were watching the Dream Boat show. Lori: This is literally the best episode of Dream Boat. Lincoln walks up to the girls and blocks the TV. Lincoln: Hey ladies. Lori: Hey, move out of the way,twerp! Karen is literally about to get engaged to Bronson! Lola: Yeah, and what's with those stupid goggles you have on? His sisters continue to complain as Lincoln turns on the goggles, hypnotizing them. Lincoln: Let's see. What should I make them do? Clyde:(thinking) Ooh, how about you hypnotize them into thinking they're superheroes. Lincoln: Or better yet, let's trick them into acting more like me. Clyde:(smirking) Let's do it. Lincoln: Okay guys, when I snap my fingers, you'll do everything I do! Lincoln snaps his fingers and the the girls snap out of their trance. The girls just stare at Lincoln. Clyde: I wonder if it worked. Lisa: I don't know why but I have the sudden urge to read comics. Lynn: Me too. It's like I totally love comics now. Lori: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go buy some comics. Lincoln: It worked! Leni: What worked? Lincoln:(nervously) Nothing! An hour later, the girls and Lincoln came back with comics. Their dad, Lynn Sr, noticed this. Lynn Sr: Hey, I didn't know you girls were into comics. Luna: We didn't either. But Ace Savvy is pretty cool. I think I might even have a crush on him.( She kisses a picture of him.) Their mom, Rita, stared at her awkwardly. Rita: Um..Okay? Well, what do you kids want for lunch? The sisters: Peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches! Rita was surprised to hear this. Only Lincoln liked PB and sauerkraut sandwiches. Rita: Since when do you girls eat PB and sauerkraut sandwiches? Lincoln:(making an excuse) They've always loved the things I eat. Rita: Really? I guess I haven't been paying attention to what you girls like. Okay then, if that's what you want. Lori: Hey, while we're eating, we should watch a sci-fi movie Other girls: Yeah! Lincoln was more than happy to hear this. The kids headed into the kitchen, leaving their parents speechless. Rita: Comics? PB and sauerkraut sandwiches? Sci-fi movies? Lynn Sr: Weird. When did we get eleven Lincolns? The next hours, Lincoln and his sisters watched a sci-fi movie, played video games, and read comics. Lincoln was having the time of his life with his siblings. It was now nighttime and everyone was in bed. Lincoln:(to the viewers) I can't believe the awesome day I just had. Thanks to my hypnotism kit, this could last forever! The next day, Lincoln got his walkie talkie and told Clyde about the amazing experience he had yesterday and wanted to live it forever. Clyde: That's great, Lincoln. But won't you eventually get sick of this? Lincoln: Why would I? Clyde: I don t know, man. I mean, wouldn't you miss having your old sisters back? The way they were originally? Lincoln: Hmm..let me think. NO way! This is my new life now and I wouldn't trade it for the world! Clyde: If you say so. Lincoln got dressed and went down for breakfast. When he went into the kitchen, he was suprised with what he saw. His sisters were all wearing polos like Lincoln. Except they were in the colors of their original clothes. Lincoln: Uh, hey guys. Nice polos? Leni: Yeah, I totes made them myself. Lori: We all wanted to dress like our favorite brother from now on. Lola: I gotta admit, this pink polo looks fabulous on me. Lincoln saw that Lola was wearing jeans and sneakers like he was. Lincoln: But Lola, what about your dress? Won't you need it for beauty pageants. Lola: I don't think I'm really into beauty pageants. They were so girly. Lincoln couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lincoln: What about you, Lynn? You're still going to wear sports jersey, right? You know, for when you play sports? Lynn: Are you kidding? Sports aren't my thing. Lincoln was surprised to hear that too. Lori: Well, guys, all in favor of going to the comic book convention say "aye". Girls: Aye. Luan: This will be a comic relief! Get it? (laughs then looks serious) Ugh, I really gotta stop telling these awful jokes. Lincoln was, again, surprised to hear that too. Lori: Well, Lincoln? Are you coming too or not? Lincoln: Uh, yeah, sure. Lincoln was now concerned about his sisters. Later, at the comic convention, the sisters were impressed with all the Ace Savvy costumes. Lisa: Absolutely marvelous! Lucy: I've never felt so happy before. Lincoln noticed that Lucy was more cheery now. It kinda creeped him out. Luna: Ace Savvy is so cool, dudes! Lincoln also noticed Luna with love struck eyes. Lincoln: But Luna, I thought you liked Mick Swagger. Luna: Mic Swagger is lame! I can't stand his music. Lincoln: What?! Lana: I wonder if Ace Savvy likes PB and sauerkraut sandwiches. Lincoln knew before Lana didn't like that kind of sandwich. Lana: Lana, wouldn't you rather look at animals at the zoo? Lana: No way! I can sell my pets for all I care! Lincoln:(shocked) But you love your pets! Lori:(irritated) Okay, what's the deal, Lincoln? You wanted to go to the comic convention. Why are you complaining now? Lincoln: But Lori, don't you have plans with Bobby? Lori checked her phone. Sure enough, it was filled with about twenty text messages from Bobby. Lori: Ugh. This guy needs to stop calling me so much. It's getting annoying. Lincoln was more concerned about his sisters now. He noticed Lily wearing a polo and was holding an Ace Savvy toy, instead of her blanket. He recalled the time he tried to make Lily more like him but later regretted it because he knew Lily was happy with what she wanted. Lincoln now realized he made a mistake trying to change his sisters. He missed Luna's passion for music. He missed Luan telling her jokes. Most of all, he missed Lily holding her blanket. Leni: Like, let's go get some autographs. Luan: Then we could buy some sci-fi models. Lincoln had enough! He wanted some his old sisters back! Lori: Hey, we should totally do this more often! Other sisters: YEAH! Lincoln: NO! His sisters looked at him confused. Lincoln: Come on, you guys. Snap out of it! Luna: What are you talking about, dude? Lincoln: You guys aren't yourselves! I won't my old sisters back. His sisters looked even more confused. Lincoln:(groans) Aw, forget it! Lincoln leaves the comic book convention and decides to walk home. Lincoln: I gotta fix this! And I know how! When Lincoln got home, he got his hypnotism kit out and prepared to turn his sisters back to normal when they got home. Lincoln: They should be home right about home. He heard Vanzilla approach the house, he ran to the front door and his sisters came in. They were all wearing Ace Savvy costumes. Lori: Lincoln, why did you ditch us? You missed out on all the fun. Lola: And what's with those goggles? Lincoln turned the goggles and hypnotized them. Lincoln: I hope this works. When I snap my fingers, you guys will turn back to normal. He snapped his fingers and they came out of their trance. When they came to their senses, they immediately noticed they were wearing Ace Savvy costumes. Lori: What are we doing in these dorky outfits?! Leni: This is totes not my style! Lynn:(cracks her knuckles) Why are we wearing these stupid superhero costumes, Lincoln? You better give us an answer. Other sisters:(angrily) YEAH! Lincoln:(apologetically) I'm sorry, guys. I was using my new hypnotism kit I got and I guess I got carried away. You see, I used it to hypnotize you into acting like me. Lola: You WHAT?! Lincoln: I'm sorry. Lincoln was cowering in fear, not knowing if his sisters would forgive him or not. Lori: Wait, let me see those things. She took the goggles from Lincoln. Lori: So you hypnotized us? Lincoln: Yeah. Lori huddles up with her sisters and whispers something to them. They all look towards Lincoln now. Lori: Okay, we forgive you. Lincoln: Really? Thank you! Lori: But we're still gonna get back at you. Lincoln: Wait, what? Lori uses the goggles to hypnotize Lincoln. Later, Lincoln is now being controlled by his sisters with the hypno goggles. He is dressed as a butler and is tending to his sister's demands as they relax and watch TV. Lola: Oh Lincoln, we're watching Dream Boat. Go get us some snacks! Lincoln: Yes ma'am. As Lincoln heads to the kitchen, Lola has a smug look on her face. Lola: Ah, revenge is a brother best served as our own personal servant. Now we flash back into Lincoln's room. Clyde: And that's what would happen if you hypnotized your sisters. Lincoln:(suprised) Wow. We could have made a really bad decision. I'm glad that didn't actually happen. You know, maybe we shouldn't use hypnotism on anyone. I'm just gonna return this to the store and get a refund. Clyde: But before you do. How about we get some revenge on Chandler for not inviting us to his birthday. Lincoln: Yeah, that jerk owes us bigtime. The two boys laugh evilly before setting off to fix some unfinished business. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Vhs